


You Cut Me Open

by Bone_Zone



Series: A Little Hope is all you need. [3]
Category: Little Hope - Fandom, The Dark Pictures, The Dark Pictures: Little Hope, The Dark Pictures: Little Hope (Video Game), The Dark Pictures: Man of Medan (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Torture, Character Death, Death, Doppelganger, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Torture, Two Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Request:mrsfullbuster500 asked:Hey, just wanted to say how much I love your writing and I wondered, if it's not too much trouble, if I could request an Abraham x present day!reader x Andrew fic? The idea is that the reader would've somehow gotten trapped in the past with Abraham looking after and protecting her until she's able to reunite with the present day group, but when it's time for her to return to the present with Andrew, Abraham finds himself hesitating to give her up because he's developed feelings for her.One other detail I'd like to mention for this fic is that the reader would be the doppelgänger of Abraham's late lover, who was falsely executed for being a witch. So maybe he'd eventually see her doppelgänger as being given a second chance?
Relationships: Abraham Alastor/Reader, Abraham/reader, Andrew/Reader
Series: A Little Hope is all you need. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004493
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. My heart's crippled by the vein, that I keep on closing.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: This is gonna have two parts {{ after this }}, so it is a kind of Mini series. This part is explaining everything. The second part will have the Reader ending up with Abraham and the last {{ third }} part will have the Reader end up with Andrew.
> 
> I really could not decided between the two.
> 
> A/n 2: Also Mary is a sweet heart here, I wanted to have the Reader’s doppelganger being the one that watched over her and it was Carver that had the reader executed because she denied his advances. 
> 
> And in this story Mary is going to be Abraham’s little sister and the only person who was executed was Abby and the reader’s doppelganger.

You don’t know how you got into this mess, the last thing your remembered before the bus crashed was clinging to a Journal as Anthony called out your name. Everything hurt and for a moment you thought you were dead but that got shot down from the moment you stood up the whole world around you begun to spin.

“Miss! Miss?”

Was someone calling to you?”

Blinking, you pressed your fingers to the small wound on your head then brushed off your now dirtied jeans. Doing your best to get your bearings you noticed a little girl with a concerned look on her face. “Uh...Hi?”

“Are ye alright?” The little girl in question was rocking back and forth on her heels but you couldn’t help but notice the manner of dress she was in not to mention her odd speech. Honestly she looked like she belonged in the Salem History museum. 

“I’m fine...I think?”

Gritting your teeth you were bleeding, that was true so if you weren’t dead then what happened. Could this be a dream made up due to the bus crash? That was a possibility...but if that was true then where was everyone else. “So do you have a phone?”

“A...p-phone?” It was like the word was foreign to her, that she had no clue what you were even talking about.

“Christ” Pinching the bridge of your nose you could feel yourself get sick. “Can you drop the act please, I need.” Biting back a groan you sat down by a base of a tree, the little girl stepping closer to you.

Peering into your face, you could see a frown on the little girls face. “You look a lot like her?”

“Who.”

Shaking her head the little girl clutched a doll in her hand tightly. “She’s dead...is was not...I’m Mary...” You may have looked like her but your clothing...they were to similar to the ones from the other people she noticed. Grasping your hand she did her best to make you stand. “I know someone who can help.”

Perhaps Abraham could help?Mary did not want to risk showing you to Carver, not after what he did to the other you. Holding your hand gently you numbly followed her. Your fingers still clutching the older journal, your head was spinning but at least the little girl wasn’t running away.

“Wait here.”

Giving you a small bow you sighed watching her as she rushed off to a small house. You did your best to stand still but you were nervous, how could you not be? You were stuck in a time where you had no way of getting back,and the others...you just prayed they were okay.

“Mary....slow yourself.”

You heard a low voice tell the child, you then noticed a flicker of flames enter the clearing. You first spotted Mary, her small hand clutching yours tightly once she reached you but you had to do a double take once the man came into view. Why did he look so much like Andrew? and what was with that heart broken look on his face.

He whispered out a name, stepping close to you though it was Mary that quickly stopped him. “It’s not her Abraham...she is.”Frowning she glanced back at you as she whispered something to him.

You could still see that look in the man’s eyes, he looked like he was told that his whole world was torn apart. “She...will stay with me...After I tell Car-”

“No! you mustn’t” Mary protested. “He can not know!”

Abraham sighed shifting his body. “Then this will stay between you and me.” Though his eyes went wide as he saw you start to lean forward. Dropping the torch he took a few steps forward easily catching you. Sighing he held your form, his hand brushing a strand of your hair out of your face. Was this god giving him a second chance? Holding back a scoff he shook his head, he couldn’t think like that.

“Let us go Mary.”

Nodding her head, Mary was rather happy about that. She rather not see her brother sad again. Reaching down she picked up the small journal up as she followed Abraham closely as he carried you back to the house.She just prayed that this might be another chance at happiness for her brother.


	2. Keep Bleeding Love || Abraham Alastor ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in the past you start to spend more time with Abraham and Mary, soon your growing feelings for the young man are making you doubt your return to your own time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part of the three part mini series thing. This is going to be long and this is the ending where the Reader ends up with our sweet Abraham.
> 
> The last part is going to have the Reader end up with Andrew.
> 
> also I might have to write some side stories with Abraham and Mary dealing with stuff from the future cause this fic was getting very long.

Abraham Alastor did not know how to feel, he felt like he could not breath. Why did you look so much like his late lover? And what where you even wearing? Shaking his head he held your small frame in his arms. Mary seemed to be in a better mood since she found you. 

It did not take long to take you back to his home, something he was grateful for since he rather not explain your appearance to the other villagers of Little Hope. Placing you down on the spare bed, Abraham frowned digging his nails into his palm. It was painful looking at you, why did you have to look so much like her?

He was starting to doubt himself, that this was another chance at love. He was starting to believe that this was some punishment, it had to be. Flexing his fingers he turned away from your sleeping form, walking out of the room he made his way to his own. To tired to think about anything else, he would sleep on this and fix it in the morning.

Watching her brother, Mary waited for Abraham to slip into his own room. Hearing the door close she tiptoed to the spare room where you were sleeping. Taking a deep breath she slowly made her way to your side, she never liked seeing her brother get upset. After the death of their parents he was always the strong one….then she came along. The girl that looked so much like you.

She was kind and Mary was excited when she found out that she was going to be getting a sister but then it happened. Carver seemed interested in her too and he just would not leave her alone. Mary wished she could have stopped him but she was so scared and when your look like….the one that was supposed to marry her brother denied Carver. Well he did not like that and it did not take long for the Reverend to turn the town against the outsider and once that happened. 

Mary had to wipe her eyes feeling some tears fall down her cheeks. She could still hear Abraham screaming out as they burned her at the stake. Shaking her head she quickly moved to sit beside your form, her small hand reaching out to grab yours. “Please…I beg of you…make my brother happy….” Biting her lip she let her small frame curled into yours as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A week….it’s been a week since you’ve been stuck here. In a time that was not your own….did the others know you were missing? Or did time move differently?

Abraham did his best to help though the man was unsure on what to even do himself. He’d tried to talk to you but then he would go quiet and leave the room, Mary was sweet. She was the one who helped you in the odd clothing, you weren’t sure where she got them but you were not going to question it. Sighing your fingers smoothed out the long dress, it was warm and you couldn’t help but think how good it looked on you.

“God, I could totally get a job at the Salem Witch Museum….”Turning to look at yourself fully, a small smile tugged at your lips missing the sound of the door opening and closing.

“You look beautiful Y/n!.”

Mary walked towards you, her small hand grasping onto yours. With you here she did not have to play in the woods by herself. Smiling up at you she started to rock on her heels. Though she would have to make sure the others did not see you, she was afraid on what Carver might do. 

“Thank you Mary, that’s very sweet of you too say…um do you know what’s wrong with Abraham? Did I do something wrong?”

Glancing up at you in confusion she tried to understand what you were telling her. She was sure Abraham was okay, what did you mean by that. “I do not understand.” Letting go of your hand she sat on the edge of the bed. “Are you worried for him? I am”

Sighing you knelt down in front of her grasping her hand gently. “I am..” You did not know if it was your feelings for Andrew now blurring in for Abraham but you did not like seeing such a sad look on his face whenever he looked at you. “Can you tell me why,,,,he barley looks at me.”

Shifting her body, Mary then looked down at her lap. “It is because you look like her.”

“Who?”

“His lost love…she is” Clutching the fabric of her dress she tried not to cry. “She was killed…If I did not tell the Reverend of the two about to elope then he wouldn’t hav-.”

“Have what?” Swallowing thickly you had a feeling on what happened but you wanted to hear if from the source. 

“She was killed…accused of witch craft…but she was not a witch!…I saw him…he was touching her but she pushed him away then after that…he turned the town against her!”

“How did she die?”

“Burned….they burned her.”

Brushing your own tears away, you quickly stood giving the girl a weak smile. “Thank you Mary.” placing your hand on her head you ruffled her hair then walked towards the small desk. Glancing at the journal on the table you picked it up thumbing through the pages, now it made sense. Know one ever figured out who’s journal it was but now you did. If you ever got home you could bring this new information to light.

“At least it would give one person justice….maybe their could be away I can get this out.” Shaking your head you turned to face the little girl. “I’ll go take to him, cheer him up a little.” Giving her a wink, that seemed to have made her happy. “Now why don’t you get some rest.”

Fighting back you own yawn you heard Abraham’s voice shout that he was home. Biting your lip you had to suppress a shiver. While he did share the same face as Andrew….his voice was much different. Deeper than your friends, more smooth.

Stepping out of the room you cleared out your throat though Abraham had to do a double take. 

“Those…that dress suits you…”Clearing out his throat you noticed that his cheeks tinted pink. “You look lovely.”

Walking close to him you reached out grasping his hand, giving it a squeeze you hated how he flinched from you. “Abraham we need to actually talk…I’m not going back to my time soon and since I really can not leave the house.”

“Y/n…please you do not know what you ask-”

“I’m not her Abraham!”

Flinching from the tone of your voice, Abraham turned away. Of course you weren’t her. That was not what was bothering him, what bothered him was that he found himself falling for you.

“I know you are not her and that is what’s more troubling. That I have fallen for a woman who is nothing like her.” It was an odd feeling, what he felt for you was completely different than her. You felt like you were his soul mate, the one he was supposed to be with. “This is all so confusing I…I need some time.” Closing his eyes tightly he shook his head then grabbed one of the hanging lanterns. “I will be back.” Ignoring the shouting of his sister he slammed the door shut stepping into the darkness.

Frowning, Mary grasped your hand gently. Her big eyes looking up at you, pleading with you. “You must go after him! please!”

Giving the girl a gently smile, you slipped on the shall then grabbed the remaining lantern. “I promise I’ll find him, scouts honor.” giving her a wink you slipped outside peering into the darkness hoping to find the man soon. You prayed that he wouldn’t do anything stupid. The man just confessed his feelings for you, while you knew that he worried for your safety it felt nice knowing that he returned your feelings.

Biting your lip you were trying to push back the feeling of not wanting to leave this place but you knew you had to go home. Taking a deep breath in you nearly stumbled over a tree root only for a pair of hands to steady your body. You wanted to call out Abraham’s name until you safe the face of the last man you wanted to see, it was the very man who caused all those deaths, the one was manipulated the town, who was manipulating Mary.

“Now what’s a pretty little bird like you wandering this woods at night?” You hated how calm he sounded.

“I was…looking for Abraham, he slipped out.”

“Ahh Abraham..” you nearly missed the man clenching his hands into a fist. “You look so much like her, like the dear one we lost.”

Biting you tongue you wanted to hurl an insult at the man, he was the reason why she was dead….if only you had the journals.

“Reverend Carver, now I do hope you are not scaring the poor young woman.”Another man stepped into your lanterns light. He was much older than the Reverend and you couldn’t help but notice how much the man looked like the Librarian. 

Carver tensed then cleared out his throat. “Oh course not, I am just wondering why a young woman is wandering the woods.”

“I told him I was looking for Abraham.” You state stepping away from the two though the Librarian gave you a smile.

“Ah young Alastor…yes I ran into him…I sent him back home…he seemed troubled…now why don’t you run along too.” The man stepped in between you and Carver. Bowing your head you took that as your chance to leave, grasping your dress to took off running.

* * *

Slipping into the home, the first thing you noticed when you entered was Abraham hunched over, in his hands was the very journal you were holding on to before the bus crashed.

“Abraham?”

Tears running down his cheeks, his hands tightened around the journal. “He had her killed, because she denied his affections. Shaking his head his fingers clutched his hair. “I do not understand, first I see my doppelganger and then…I read of this…Carver…he.” Rushing to his side you let your hands run through the mans hair as he clung tightly to your frame.

“Shh we’ll get through this….”Closing your eyes you pressed a small kiss to his temple.”I promise.” 

* * *

It took another death, and another visit from Andrew that finally convinced Abraham on what to do. It was nice having you by his side to meet his double and you seemed happy to see your friends but he couldn’t help but feel the tightness that formed in his heart.

You both had finally grown closer and no what he might do, it might send you away from him but if that was the cost of saving your life, then he’d do it.

He turned his gaze away from his double, away from the other young woman that looked another towns person as he made his way down the stairs. Your were holding Mary closer, doing your best to protect the little girl as Carver hurled his accusations but the Reverend was not prepared when Abraham brought out his own evidence. 

Though you couldn’t help but breath a sigh to relief as the Sheriffs dragged the screaming Carver away. Smiling you and Mary made you way towards Abraham. Placing your hand against his cheek you gave him a small smile as Mary grasped her brothers hand. “You did it Abraham, I’m proud of you.”

Giving you a bashful smile, he reached out grasping your hand. Weaving his fingers through your own. You, Mary and himself made your way back to his small house missing the pair of eyes watching you leave.

* * *

Once Mary was tucked into bed, you left her room nearly slamming into Abraham’s chest.

“Oh..jeez…I’m sorry….hey…you okay Abraham?”

Lowering his gaze, he cleared out his throat as he placed his hand against your cheek. “You must know that I love you y/n.”

Frowning for a moment, you let out a small laugh then shook your head. Why did he look so sad? “I do, you know that I love you too right…I’m sorry that I.” sighing you shook your head. You didn’t care, you loved him and you were willing you make that sacrifice to stay here with him. Just as you were about to kiss him you let slip a grunt of annoyance hearing a sharp knock on the door.

“Of course.” Shaking your head walked towards the door surprised to see the familiar face of the man from the woods.

“Can I help you.”

Though something was off about the man, he held a sullen expression on his face and the tailored suit his wore made it look like he was out of place. “It is time for you to go home y/n.”

“I am home I.”

“Not here…back to your own time.”

Stepping into the house he placed a comforting hand on your shoulder for a moment then letting go he reached into his coat.. “You can not stay much longer.”

Shaking your head you stepped back as he produced the journal. “But I want to stay here…just let me stay here.” Feeling your own tears slide down your cheeks you felt a familiar hand on your shoulder, spotting Abraham the young man was giving you a sad smile.

“He is right, you must go y/n. for your family…friends..it will not sit right with me knowing that I have kept you from them.,,please.”

Leaning down you felt his lips on your own, the man you thought who was your librarian was muttering something and then a white light engulfed the room. The weight of his lips vanished and you were now sitting in an old room, everything looked broken though glancing down the dress you once wore was replaced with your jeans and hoodie.

Fighting back a sob, you brought your knees to your chest. You ignored the familiar voice’s of your friends. You ignored their concerned questions wondering what happened to you, you just wanted to ignore them all. Because talking to them meant that you would have to think about Abraham and that was something you did not want to do.

* * *

It’s been two weeks since the incident, the first thing you had done was to confront the Librarian and you found out that he called himself the Curator and that he was able to do thing. Everything was all to confusing, you needed to get away.

Slumping forward in your seat you were sketching him again though you couldn’t help but scowl when a voice cleared out its throat behind you. Sighing you closed the book turning around. “Look, can you go find another place to sit, I want to be alone.”

Shifting his body, Abraham tugged at the hoodie he was wearing, the pants and shoes weren’t to bad though he was happy that his hair was left alone but he wanted to impress you. He could have sworn his heart skipped a beat when he saw you. His lips twitched into a smile hearing your voice, he hoped you would be happy to see him and Mary.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you.”

When you finally looked up you felt like you had gotten punched in the stomach. “Abraham?” god you prayed it was him and it wasn’t some stupid joke that Andrew was playing.

“I am afraid so.” He tipped his head down to you, a small smile on his face. “I had a long talk with our little friend and…while you had everything to lose…I had nothing.” Grasping your hands in his he pressed his head against your own. “I love you y/n and I will not let you go.”

Laughing softly you stood on your toes giving him a gentle kiss but you were nearly knocked over when Mary wrapped your arms around your waist.

Breaking the kiss, you smiled down at the little girl as you placed your hand on her head. 

“Are you happy to see us y/n?”

Squeezing Abraham’s hand you nodded your head. “I am…and welcome to the 21 century…I have a lot to show you too.”


	3. Keep Bleeding Love || Andrew ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part....here is where the Reader ends up with Andrew and I've decided that the readers Doppelganger never died cause I didn't want to think about a sad Abraham.

When you vanished Andrew didn’t know what to think, he first thought that you could have been killed. But then he started to get a glimpse of his Doppelganger self and he would see you with him.....but was that even you? Could it have been your Doppelganger.

A million questions ran through his mind, were you okay? would he even get the chance to tell you about his feelings.

Digging his nails into his palm he sat in the church doing his best to tune the others out. He felt so stupid, why didn’t he tell you about what he saw. Frowning he kept his gaze to the ground, he wasn’t going to give up hope he was going to find you.

* * *

You didn’t know what happened, one moment you were with the others then the next you were stuck in a completely different time line looking at someone who resembled your best friend not to mention the young woman who has an uncanny resemblance to you.

“So...pray tell us..where you came from?” Your Doppelganger form asked.

“Uh....the future...look I know it sounds crazy but it’s true....” Sighing you rubbed your head as Mary rushed to your side, her eyes going wide taking your appearance in, she liked your clothes.

“She’s tellin the truth.”Mary smiled as she rocked on her heels. “I’ve seen others like her!”

Rubbing your head you wanted nothing to sleep but then it suddenly it you. “You.” You pointed to your Doppelganger form. “You die...a lot of people die actually!” You then turned to face Mary.” You can’t tell the Reverend about Abraham and her...about getting eloped.”

“How did you know about that!”

“It was in our history books....I mean the deaths aren’t close to Salem but they are still bad....the Reverend....you can’t trust him....let me start from the beginning.”

* * *

You did it, you couldn’t believe that you helped Abraham and Mary stop the Reverend. While you weren’t able to save Abby, everyone else was still alive and now you were able to go home. You were happy that your Doppelganger lived and while a part of you might miss the people you met you just couldn’t wait to see Andrew and the others again.

As the fog lifted from your vision you looked around, you were standing in front of the towns sign. Hearing someone shout your name you turned to the voice. Beaming you quickly rushed towards Andrew, the young man meeting half way as he wrapped his arms around you tightly.

“God...I thought...I thought you were gone Y/n.” You felt something wet hit your skin. Smiling you clung to Andrew, pressing your face into his chest. Pulling back you glanced up at him smiling. 

“I’m not that easy to get rid of....though I gotta say you look like shit Andrew.” Sighing you pressed your hand against his cheek.

Leaning against your palm, Andrew cleared out his throat knowing the others were watching. “Y/n I gotta tell you something..I...I like you...I like you a lot and when you vanished I didn’t think I get to tell you my feelings and I wanted to know if you’d be my girlfriend.”

Looking at him in surprises you then let out a laugh nodding your head pressing your lips against his for a quick kiss. “I’d love to be your girlfriend Andrew.”

“Alright! get it girl!” Taylor laughed shouting out to you both.

Daniel let out his own laugh as he was about to congratulate him only to get pulled back.

Shaking your head you smiled hiding your face against Andrews chest. “God...I’m happy to be back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspiration for this fic was  
> Bleeding Love-Leona Lewis.


End file.
